


Storm

by miss_trilby



Category: British Comedy RPF, Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desire, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_trilby/pseuds/miss_trilby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last David has agreed to be a guest on Duck Quacks Don't Echo. The heat is unbearable, but a storm is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> After many requests for more fic -A bit of indulgent porn for all of you lovely Mitchell/Mack fangirls out there.

"Blimey," Lee smirked as David opened the dressing room door, "If you're canvassing for the Lib Dems, I'm not interested."  
David stared at him for a second.  
"I lost a button," he muttered, pulling the door shut behind him, "Apparently, and they were adamant on this...they can't reattach it if you can't find it."  
He flicked his yellow tie to the side, indicating the pin holding his shirt together. "However, luckily for me, and some might say- the Nation, they came up with a solution that was both practical and effortless. The tie just hides the pin."  
Lee licked his lips, "I take it they didn't have 'David Mitchell Purple' then?"  
David shot him a look, "I wasn't aware that was an actual colour now, Lee. But unfortunately...No. The list of alternatives available to me was comprised entirely of 'Grandma's bathtub Green' and a sort of 'Old Canal'... I'll let you decide what shade that was. I can't be absolutely sure, but I think this one was brought in for a 1981 Fed-Ex commercial." He looked down at the tie with a look of mild disdain, "Despondent Civil Servant meets game show host. In fact I think Henry Kelly wore it once on Going for Gold."  
Lee laughed, "What do you call that one then?"  
"Frankly Lee, it doesn't deserve a name. But if it did, I'm thinking possibly... 'Midlife Crisis'."  
Lee smirked, "Or 'Golden Shower'?"  
Lee watched him crumple and wheeze. There really was no better feeling than making David laugh. God, he'd missed this.  
"You just need to make the knot a bit bigger, David. 'Ere, let's have a go."  
David flinched as Lee stepped towards him, never sure what to do when someone broke the realms of his personal space. He let his hands fall awkwardly to his sides, and straightened up, lifting his chin meekly. He caught the spicy scent of Lee's aftershave, and shifted slightly.  
"Hold still," Lee whispered, and he was so close to him that David could do nothing except hold his breath and try not to look directly at him. But Lee's eyes were narrowed in concentration, a look that so closely resembled desire, and it rendered David incapable of thinking anything that wasn't entirely inappropriate for a straight, married man in a semi-public place.  
Lee's skilled fingers tugged the tie open, needlessly rough, tipping David momentarily off balance. David wobbled, caught Lee's eye and blinked, startled.  
"Sorry," Lee muttered.  
"S'okay."  
David's stomach knotted. He imagined Lee wasn't really sorry at all. He imagined the tie being just the starting point. Lee's over-zealous hands manipulating him, ripping off the stupid tie altogether, tearing open the god damn pin and each of his remaining buttons one by fucking one, right there in the corridor.  
David allowed his gaze to slide down over Lee's face, the sexy flecks of grey in his hair, that little indent between his furrowed brows, the way his teeth nipped the corner of his lip as he focused. He should never have agreed to this. He should have said no. He should have said he was busy like every other time he'd been asked. Crushes were so much easier to ignore when they weren't standing right in front of you looking like they'd stepped straight out of a wet dream. God he was gorgeous. For a second, David met Lee's eyes looking right back at him, and then...  
"Cute."  
David blinked and Lee turned to see Mark Olver grinning at them, as he emerged from his dressing room.  
"You make a lovely couple."  
"Fuck off," Lee called after him, but it was good-humoured, and they heard him whistle as he made his way down the corridor in the direction of the studio.  
"Sorry about him," Lee muttered, and David found himself staring intently at a scuff on the wall, hardly daring to breathe until Lee had finished the knot and patted it in place.  
"Done," he said, stepping back and eying him critically.  
David looked down, dubiously, "Less Henry Kelly?"  
"I'd say more Matthew Kelly," Lee said, and he grinned at him, breaking the tension.  
"Super."  
"Ready?"  
Lee set off and David fell into step beside him. It was a well trodden route, and he found he had the usual butterflies.  
"Feels a bit weird without Rob, doesn't it?" David said as they hit the double doors and clattered down the stairs, "Like we've absconded from a parent, or something."  
Lee laughed, "I'm not sure Rob 'd appreciate that analogy, but yeah, feels like we should be getting up to some sort of mischief right now," and he shot David a cheeky grin that took his breath clean away.  
Lee nodded at the security guy holding the door for them. Walking out into the blinding evening sunshine, the air smelled of hot tarmac and petrol.  
"Bit cooler now," Lee observed, watching the breeze ruffle David's hair, "Still too flippin' hot in there though, always is."  
"Don't suppose we've got time for a smoke first?" David screwed up his nose apologetically.  
Lee checked his watch. "Don't see why not. Mark's just gone on, that's oooh, about ten minutes before he runs out of material... I reckon that's a good fifteen/ twenty before we need roll up, David."  
David grinned and shook his head slowly.  
"What?!" Lee shot back, "There's nothing like being thrown in at the deep end, David- It's character building."  
"That's not what you said when you were hiding from Anthea Turner."  
Lee laughed softly through his nose, "Shall we stand over there? I don't fancy trekking all the way round to the usual place. The audience are in now anyway."  
David tracked Lee's narrow hips in the silver-backed waistcoat as he made his way to a sunny patch out of the shadow of the buildings. There was something about him like that. From the tips of his dark, flicked-up hair to the crisp, white cuffs of his shirt, from those grey, bespoke trousers, taut over his neat little bum, down to his polished, designer shoes - every inch of him made David ache. Lee turned to face him, and his eyes in the sunlight were the exact colour of his tie. David remembered saying something once about grey ties in suit wearing scenarios- Whatever he'd said, it was rubbish.  
He patted his jacket pockets, locating the box of cigarettes and offering them to Lee first, like he always did. He would refuse, David knew that- It was a ritual they were both familiar with.  
Lee shook his head, and David lit one for himself, took the first drag, and waited.  
Lee licked his lips, "Well pass it here, then," he said impatiently, and David smiled to himself.  
"You know, it is still classed as smoking regardless of whether or not it was yours to begin with."  
"So you keep saying," Lee shot back, taking the proffered cigarette. David watched him slide it between his lips and take a long drag.  
"We've got one guest! ONE GUEST and no host!" came an irate voice, "Can someone PLEASE go and find where the FUCK everyone's buggered off to!"  
Before he could think about it, David threw himself forward and slammed Lee up against the wall, leaning in close to him in the small shadowy space, just as a couple of runners went by only a few feet away. They stayed that way, hardly daring to breathe until the sound of their chatter had faded into the distance.  
When it was safe, Lee raised one eyebrow and blew the smoke out of the corner of his mouth, "You're a bad influence, David," he whispered, playfully, indicating the cigarette between his fingers.  
David swallowed, "Yes, I really had to hold you down and force you." It was merely his usual benign sarcasm, but as the words tumbled out, they seemed to take on a different meaning altogether, especially with his palm and forearm still flattened against Lee's chest. They locked eyes and David's cheeks flamed. He moved away quickly, and his words were left hanging in the air between them, heavy like the cigarette smoke. When Lee thought about it -about David's weight on his chest, the hard brick against his back, nowhere to go, he felt unbearably twitchy, and he wasn't exactly sure why that excited him so much.  
He leant back against the wall, chin tilted upwards, and blew a plume of smoke into the sky "They say there's gonna be a storm tonight," he said, breaking the silence.  
He glanced across at David who was looking at the ground, hands stuffed in his pockets, hair falling untidily over one eyebrow. He watched him look up, squinting against the sunlight, "We could do with it."  
Lee flicked the ash from the cigarette and passed it back to David.  
"Might be just what we need to clear the air," he said softly, catching David's eye as their fingers touched. It was brief, but there was something about the look in Lee's eyes that made David spark.  
Lee watched the colour rush to his cheeks, the longer strands of hair flutter across his forehead in the breeze, and he'd never wanted to kiss him more.  
"I'm not sure I can take much more of this heat, David, " It was soft, almost pleading, and David felt his heart stop, just for a moment, because it sure as hell didn't sound like he was talking about the weather. Lee was still gazing at him, and David watched him slide his tongue between his lips. He forced himself to look into Lee's eyes, shining green grey in the sunlight. Lee's phone was ringing, but he made no attempt to answer it, and when David finally found the words to answer, his voice cracked like a teenage boy's, "Me neither."  
"Ahh this is where you're hiding, is it!" One of the make-up girls appeared at the side of them, hands on hips, breathless and flustered.  
David dragged his eyes away and ground the cigarette butt quickly into the earth with the toe of his shoe.  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" She eyed them suspiciously, "Ed's having a panic attack, Jimmy's melting all over his Hugo Boss cashmere blend, and Mark can't find anyone from anywhere shitter than Hull, and it's not for the want of trying, believe me!"  
Lee smiled, "Sounds like you've been to Hull and back."  
David caught the twitch of her lips and saw her eyes soften. Was there anyone he hadn't bewitched?  
"Were you smoking?" she asked, looking up at Lee through her lashes.  
"No!" Lee said, knitting his eyebrows and managing to look entirely guilty and outraged at the same time, "David and I, we were just...you know...snogging and stuff."  
David laughed awkwardly and the girl smirked as she looked from one to the other. She shook her head affectionately and chastised him a little more, stabbing her fingers into the back of his hair and ruffling it, "I leave you for ten minutes, Lee. Ten minutes and look at the state of you.... Is that brick dust?!"  
Lee ducked and batted her away in mock-agitation.  
As they made their way over to the studio, she turned to him. "What were you really doing anyway?" she grinned, "You were smoking weren't you?"  
Lee shot her a look, "That depends," he winked, "Are you going to tell my wife?"  
"Of course."  
"Snogging David then."  
*******

By the time the first streak of lightening tore the sky in two, David had escaped the tedious but obligatory green room gathering and had found solace at the door to the car park, Marlborough Light in hand. Feeling clammy in the oppressive humidity, and more than a little irked at having had to endure Gregg Wallace's narcissistic anecdotes for the past hour, he was glad of the breathing space. Thunder rolled lazily in the distance and David looked up, feeling a hint of a breeze lift his hair from his brow. He closed his eyes, enjoying the unmistakable fresh scent of ozone carried on the wind, and the resulting momentary relief from the muggy, unrelenting heat. He watched the first few raindrops hit the ground, large, heavy, kicking up the hot, baked-in motor-oil from the dusty asphalt. He breathed it in- the scent of acid rain reacting with petrochemicals- Veritably disgusting, yet strangely intoxicating - His own private heaven.  
He took a drag on the cigarette as another bolt of lightning illuminated the ghostly studios. He exhaled, watching the smoke curl upwards in the eerie strobe effect, then double back as the gathering wind caught the stream. Thunder ripped through the sky, closer this time, and the rain intensified, battering tarmac and bouncing from parked cars. He could see his own car roughly 25 metres away, David knew he could ask for it to be brought to the door, but realistically, what kind of egotistical showbiz twat did that?  
"Get the car brought up to the door, will you? I'm not bleedin walkin out in this!"  
David turned to see Gregg behind him, ranting over his shoulder at some junior runner. He rolled his eyes at David, and David gave a polite nod and looked away.  
"Fuckin joke," Gregg spat in David's direction, "Common sense isn't it, eh? Fuckin second rate Sky bollocks. You wouldn't get this on Masterchef."  
"I wouldn't worry if I were you."  
David turned at the sound of Lee's voice, "I don't know whether you know this, Gregg, but it's a Scientific fact that raindrops bounce off shiny surfaces, so you should stay nice and dry."  
David smiled at the floor. A comforting warmth spreading through his core as Lee came to stand next to him.  
"Oh look, here it is now," Lee announced as a black Mercedes rolled up in front of them.  
"Hold this." Lee thrust his jacket into David's arms and marched straight out into the teaming rain. He opened the back door and signalled for the driver not to get out, "Goodbye Gregg. Pleasure as always."  
David watched him standing there, a thin smile on his lips, the rain soaking into his white shirt, and running down over his face. Gregg stared, not quite knowing what to say, nodded, then stepped into the car. Lee gave a cheery little wave, slammed the door and dusted his hands together dramatically. As he flashed David a conspiratorial smile, David's heart jumped akin to missing a step on the stairs, and he wondered for a brief moment if that was why they called it 'falling' for someone.  
"Pub?" Lee asked, ducking under the shelter, swiping at his dripping shirt sleeves.  
"Actually," David muttered, biting on his lip, "I was thinking of getting off myself. Busy day tomorrow and all that." He smiled apologetically.  
"Oh I see," Lee said, pleasantly, but he wasn't smiling anymore, "Wifey ordered you home has she? Stuck on the crossword?"  
David blinked, "Actually, Vicky's err... she's away tonight. Some poker thing up in Edinburgh."  
Lee wiped his face on the arm of his shirt and pushed a hand into his hair, simultaneously squeezing out the water between his fingers and flattening the strands into tall, damp points. David looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up. He could feel Lee's eyes burning into him. He held out the jacket and Lee took it back.  
"So you're just gonna leave me with Jimmy?"  
"It could be worse," David smiled, "It could be Gregg."  
Lee laughed softly, "True. Very true."  
In an instant, that glorious smile weakened David, and he didn't want to know how it felt to be parted from it. The thought of just walking away and not seeing him again for months made him queasy. Pre-show, before they were interrupted, there had definitely been a moment, hadn't there? A moment where perhaps Lee had felt it too?  
"Are you okay getting to your car then, Sir, or do I need to escort you too?"  
They locked eyes, "Come with me!" David blurted out.  
Lee stared at him.  
"I mean...obviously you won't, because you're going to the pub; You just said that. I just meant..." He looked away and shook his head, "I'm sorry...I don't know what I meant."  
There was a long pause. "Perhaps you meant to ask me back for a beer?" Lee said eventually, finding his voice, "Perhaps you meant that now we've done nine series together we should start to maybe...socialise a bit more?"  
The lightening illuminated David's startled face, and the thunder cracked right above their heads. Lee glanced up, then back at David, a tiny smile playing on his lips, "Perhaps you meant to ask my advice on tie colours?"  
"Well that's a given," David murmured, a shy smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.  
Lee grinned suddenly, jerking his head in the direction of the car, "Come on then."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"I mean...I probably shouldn't just run away... but I'll ring him from the car, make up some excuse."  
David swallowed, "You mean you're coming back to mine...With me?"  
"Unless you've changed your mind, David?" Lee asked, one eyebrow cocked.  
"No," David croaked, "My mind remains...unchanged."  
Lee sniggered, "Good. Ready?"  
"Okay."  
David shrugged off his jacket and held it above his head as they stepped out into the storm together, heads down against the rain, splashing through oily pools of surface water.  
David could barely see where he was going through the downpour, but as Lee strode in front, he caught the heady scent of his aftershave mixed with the earthy petrichor, and he felt his cock twitch. As they approached the car, the driver jumped out and ran around to open the door for them. He looked at Lee, but didn't comment.  
"Home?" he asked David as he ducked into the back seat. Lee walked around and climbed in at the other side.  
"Yes," David murmured, lowering his head, "Home...please."  
As they exited at the main gate, Lee made the call to Jimmy. Something about an emergency with the family dog, which became quite exciting as the tale progressed, and somehow ended up with Jimmy apologising to Lee for delaying him. As Lee pocketed the phone, David turned to him,  
"I didn't know you had a dog."  
"I don't," Lee said, as if it were obvious.  
David stared at him for a moment, watching the headlights from the oncoming traffic slide across his face.  
"What?!" Lee said, "I've had enough practice."  
"Well congratulations on becoming an accomplished liar," David retorted, "You must be very proud."  
Lee turned away and looked out of the window, and David took the opportunity to run his eyes over him. His shirt soaked through and stuck to his skin in places, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, tie loosened under his collar, waistcoat on but open. He was playing with his wedding band, twisting it round and around, sliding it up and down again. David stared at it, then pushed his hair back from his eyes and turned away. When he looked back again, the ring was no longer on Lee's finger, and David's stomach rolled.  
"Difficult to see proper through this rain," the driver said suddenly, flipping the main beam on and squinting into the distance, "Can't go as fast as I usually like down here."  
"That's fine," David said, unnerved at the thought of finally being left alone with Lee, "We can go as slow as you like."  
Lee laughed, "Is that what you say to all the boys, David?"  
David pressed his lips together, and the driver grinned through the mirror at them.  
"You two crack me up," he said, "I'll be honest with you, at first I wasn't sure whether you just really hated each other, but the more I see you together on that show...What's it called again?"  
"Have I got lies for you?" Lee said quickly, and David smirked at him.  
"Yeah, that's the one...The more I think you'd make a great double act."  
"We tried that and it didn't work," Lee said, "I was quite good as Keith Harris but David wasn't keen on the duck costume."  
The driver laughed, and David grinned at Lee shyly, his hands gripping the edge of the seat. Lee was so fucking sexy when he did that. Did he know what it did to him?  
David felt a sudden warmth against his hand, and when he glanced down, Lee's hand was next to his own, touching... only slightly, but definitely touching. David looked away quickly. Probably accidental. So what now? Did he move his hand and risk alerting Lee to the fact that they were making physical contact, or did he leave it where it was and pretend he hadn't noticed? He turned away and watched the rainwater streaming backwards over the window, concentrating on keeping his hand as still as possible. A few seconds went by before he felt Lee hook his little finger over the top of his own and stroke over his knuckle in a slow, deliberate motion. David froze, Okay, so definitely not an accident. He continued to stare out of the window as the feather-light sweep of Lee's fingertip sent a wave of excitement coursing through him.  
"Mind if I put the radio on?" The driver's voice startled David, and for a second he wondered if Lee could actually hear his heart thudding in his chest.  
"Go for it, mate," Lee replied, and David noticed that he sounded slightly out of breath.  
David shifted in his seat, light-headed and buzzy from the flood of adrenaline. He slid his hand out from underneath and placed it tentatively on top, covering the back of Lee's hand. Lee stiffened but made no attempt to remove himself from the situation, his fingers parting to allow David's to lace awkwardly between them. David squeezed gently, knowingly, and suddenly they were looking right at one another. No words, just a soft gush of breath from Lee as David ran a trembling thumb from wrist to knuckle. He stared into Lee's eyes, his gaze flicking hungrily down over his mouth and back up again. Lee's lips parted slightly and David watched him run his tongue over them. "Fuck, David," he whispered, barely discernible over the sound of the wipers and the rain lashing the windscreen, and David had to suppress a groan of desire as the words washed over him.  
"I do like a bit of jazz," the driver said as the creamy notes of a sax solo flowed from the front speakers , "But if you'd rather, I can turn it to somethin' else."  
"Whatever. It's fine," David snapped, willing him to shut up, for Lee's eyes looked like he was asking for it, not like when he was being all cheeky and facetious and cute, but like he was hot and horny and desperate... Like he needed it.  
Looking down, David could just about make out the outline of Lee's arousal. He moved his hand to rest against his thigh, stroking the backs of his fingers over the fabric of his trousers. Lee's long fingers circled his wrist, pushing past his cuff to lick up the soft skin of his forearm, and David inhaled sharply, trembling at his complete disregard for the boundaries of his clothing.  
Heart hammering, David's hand crept up on to Lee's leg, splayed fingers dangerously close to his inner thigh. He flexed his fingers, and saw Lee arch his back in the seat, hissing out a pained breath at the proximity of his hand to his hard cock. David teased him for a while, scratching his fingernails as close to the bulge in his trousers as possible, without ever actually getting there. Lee's hand flew to David's chest and gripped the ends of his tie, and David heard him moan softly; the sound made his own cock even harder. Lee's hand dropped down to his lap and David felt his fingers curl around the sizeable bulge there. He watched Lee's eyes widen, a flush creeping over his neck.  
There was something incredibly thrilling about being there together, cloaked by the shadows... starving hands scratching at clothing, mouths gasping for the taste of one another, yet not quite alone... still denied. By the time the car drew up at the house, David was in a near explosive state.  
His hand shook as he fumbled to fit the key in the lock. His legs like jelly as he felt Lee's hand slide over his bum, Lee's mouth on his neck, just behind his right ear, hot and wet.  
"Are you doing this on purpose, Mitchell?" Lee whispered darkly against his ear, "If any of your neighbours look out of their windows right now..."  
The door flew open suddenly and David stumbled over the step and into the hallway, breathing hard. Lee followed, kicking the door shut behind him. There was a wicker vase on the floor in the corner, containing reeds interwoven with soft-white fairy lights. In the dim glow, David wasted no time in pressing Lee up against the door, holding him there, his fist in the front of his shirt.  
"God, David..." Lee breathed, looking into his wild eyes, "What the fuck are we doing?!"  
And then David's soft lips were on his, silencing him, kissing him deep and urgent, his left hand sliding into Lee's hair and dragging his head back, hard against the door. Lee growled against David's mouth.  
"Sorry," David murmured, softening his grip a little.  
"No... " Lee gasped, pushing his head against David's hand, "Please..."  
"Oh You like that, do you?" David whispered, twisting his fist in Lee's hair and yanking back again, hard enough to hurt.  
Lee's mouth fell open and he moaned, "Christ! Look what you do to me, David," he hissed, "You're incredible - the way you talk... those god damn eyes...I'm a fucking mess when I'm around you."  
"I know..." David murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth and down to the flushed triangle of flesh visible above his shirt, "I want..."  
"What?" Lee gasped, feeling David's lips on his neck, "What do you want, David?"  
David looked back at him, holding his gaze, "I want what I've always wanted every time I've looked at you for the past god knows how many years, " he whispered, fiercely, "I want to push you right to the edge and just keep pushing. I want to taste you, Lee. I want to slam my cock inside you and just fucking ram you until you can't take anymore, you gorgeous, gorgeous bastard.  
Lee moaned, low and desperate.  
"The times I've had to stop myself just marching over there," David gasped, ripping open Lee's shirt buttons one by one, "And slamming you face down over your desk, and just taking you. Just fucking taking you."  
Lee took hold of David's lapels, kissing him wildly, walking him backwards until he hit the adjacent wall, the breath knocked out of him, crushed by his weight. He ragged David's jacket from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.  
"Oh god, Lee!"  
Lee's hands went to David's belt, but David managed to turn him again, pressing him back against the wall. He was breathing fast, an inch from Lee's lips, tearing open the last button of his shirt and sliding his hands in, rubbing his palms greedily up the smooth skin of his back, his nails scratching all the way down. It would leave a mark, but he was too worked- up to care.  
"Fuck, David!" Lee hissed through clenched teeth, seizing him by his hair and rolling him against the wall again, kissing him hard, tongues licking together.  
They fell through the doorway into the living room, still kissing, Lee holding on to him by his tie, sucking on the delicate skin of his neck, tasting salt and remnants of aftershave. David's back hit the wall. He groaned, placing his hands on Lee's shoulders and pushed him down, gently. Lee understood, dropping to his knees in front of him, watching David's head fall back against the wall, mouth open, panting, hair strewn across his forehead. He could see the shape of David's erect cock through his trousers, and the sight of it made his own stiffen even more. Holding him by the backs of his thighs, he licked into the fabric, stroking David's cock with his tongue through the material.  
David groaned out loud, fists balled, watching Lee mouthing impatiently on him, soaking the fabric with his saliva. Sighing, he pushed his hands rough into the long section of Lee's hair, using it to pull him closer, forcing his pulsing erection between his wet, gasping lips. Lee gave a stifled moan and sucked on the bulge in his trousers, tonguing his straining cockhead through the fabric, and David had never been harder.  
He tugged on Lee's tie until he was up on his feet, and they were kissing again, urgent and rough. David turned him around and pressed him against the wall, rubbing his constrained cock against Lee's arse, letting him feel how big and hard he was, enjoying the way Lee exhaled in a rush and visibly shivered in response. David let his mouth trail over the back and side of his neck, pausing to flick his tongue over his ear lobe and nuzzle into his hair, breathing in the scent of shampoo and hairspray. He slid his fingers into the thick tufts, yanking his head backwards to get to his throat. The firm, controlling grip of David's hand, and the soft, tingling sensation of tongue and lips across his skin evoked a long drawn-out rendition of David's name, which sent a pang of arousal straight to David's groin.  
He took Lee by the wrist and guided him to the sofa, pushing him down into it. Dropping to his knees between his legs, he wasted no time unbuttoning Lee's trousers and reaching inside, easing out his stiff, throbbing cock. Lee's shirt was open, but he still had on the tie, waistcoat and jacket, and for some reason David wanted those to stay. What he wanted more than that was to see that expensive suit ruined. He wanted to see his own cum strung across his tie and jacket, glistening on his lips and streaked through his hair.  
Lee grunted as he felt David's fist curl around him. He really did have a beautiful cock, just how David had imagined, smooth, and thick. David's mouth watered with the need to taste him. He sucked him in all at once, sliding down on him, enveloping him in slippery-soft heat, all the way to his balls. He felt Lee jump and hiss and groan his name again, "Christ! fuck, David!"  
David continued to suck him, hard, fast, his right hand squeezing the base of his shaft, his left fumbling with his own zip. He could already taste pre-cum and he wanted to be ready, he knew the sight of Lee when he came meant he'd explode within seconds, and he'd rather that not be inside his trousers. He pulled his mouth off him leaving him swollen and wet.  
"Oh God, David," Lee whispered huskily, and David's stomach rolled. He eased himself out of the fly and then hitched a knee up onto the sofa until he was sitting half astride him. Lee glanced down at his engorged cock and licked his lips.  
Gently, David took Lee's hand and moved it to his cock. He folded his fingers around him, feeling him shudder. David leaned in and kissed him, softly at first, then harder, pressing him back into the sofa. Lee groaned and wrapped his hand tighter around David's cock, long, slow strokes that had him panting into Lee's open mouth.  
"That's a nice suit," David whispered, breaking away momentarily.  
Lee's eyes opened a little wider in surprise, then he gasped as David flicked his thumb teasingly over his slit.  
"Dunhill, I think," he whispered.  
David licked his lips, "Cum over it for me."  
Lee groaned and his cock twitched in David's hand.  
"Oh God," he mumbled, feeling David's grip tighten, then David's mouth was on his again and David's tongue was sliding against his own and he could feel his orgasm building. David felt him tense. A few more firm strokes and he was watching Lee cum, his face screwed up in ecstasy, teeth gritted, ribbons of spunk streaking his waistcoat and jacket.  
"David, fuck yes!" he growled, pulling hard on David's cock. David cast his eyes over him, at his bare chest and loosely knotted grey silk tie covered in creamy spunk. Lee's cock pulsed in David's hand, the last of it dribbling down over his fingers, and David felt himself tipping quite violently, his cock twitching in Lee's grasp as he rode the wave.  
He groaned loudly as the orgasm peaked, sending his own hot seed spilling over Lee's bespoke trousers and bare torso. He'd never cum so hard or so forcefully. Lee continued to milk him until his orgasm had ebbed away, then reached a sticky hand into David's hair to drag him back to his lips, feeling David's ragged breath against his mouth, then Lee kissed him softly, "That was just...fuck, David...so...wow."  
David smiled, still gasping for breath, "I'm err... Sorry about your suit."  
Lee broke away and looked down at the mess, "If I wear it tomorrow, do you think anyone will notice?"  
"Don't," David murmured, sliding down into the sofa next to him, "If I think about you taping in that, I'm going to have to go again, and I'm not entirely sure, but twice in five minutes... at my age... Well, it could be fatal, that's all I'm saying."  
Lee smiled, "You don't get out of it that easily, Mitchell. " He kissed David's cheek and rubbed a hand playfully in the back of his hair, "I'm gonna take a shower... and I'm going in like this." He winked at David, who smiled lazily back at him, feeling his spent cock stir a little at the thought.  
"Oh are you now?"  
"Yep," Lee grinned, sliding an arm around David's shoulders, "If you think I'm explaining this to wardrobe tomorrow, you can think again. I'll take my chances with soap and water."  
David pushed his hair back with his fingertips and folded his arms across his chest, smiling crookedly.  
"What?!" Lee exclaimed, "'I accidentally showered in it', sounds better than, 'I accidentally had sex with David in it'."  
"That's what you're going to say?" David smirked, derisively, "That you accidentally showered in it, as opposed to just getting caught in the rain?!"  
"You'd believe it."  
"Of you, Lee? Yes, I probably would."  
Lee grinned, "Are you going to give me a hand, then?"  
"As I recall," David smiled, lazily, "That's what caused the mess in the first place."  
Lee stood and held his hand out to David to help him up. As he pulled him to his feet, Lee kissed him again, slow and gentle, and it made David tingle all over. Then Lee took him by the wrist and guided him up the stairs in the direction of the bathroom.  
************

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment. It helps me to know what you like/don't like.  
> G xx


End file.
